Stab My Back
by cullenfann
Summary: It's an Emmett Cullen one-shot ...the song featured is Stab My Back by: The All American Rejects


_NOTE TO ALL READERS: in the story, the Cullens live in Brookline, NH instead of Forks. *Thanx to my three fave boy cousins for letting me use their hometown in my story* By the way the song in the story is Stab My Back by: The All American Rejects_

* * *

*Flashback*

"No!!!" I screamed as Emmett threw me into the Cullen's new pool. I came up to the surface just in time to see him pick up Alice and Bella at the same time and throw them both in. Rosalie just sat off to the side with her new boyfriend, Nathaniel.

I laughed as they both yelled at him right before he cannon balled in soaking everyone with in a quarter mile radius. I laughed at Edward's face after getting splashed and at Jasper's right before he pushed Edward in. Suddenly I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my stomach underwater. I turned around still laughing to see Emmett smiling widely.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips lightly. I wrapped my hands around his neck and put his hands on my back.

"Keep it G rated Emmett and Lil" I heard Bella yell over.

Just then Edward started freaking out. "Emmett!!!" he bellowed "I did not need a visual of what you wish you could right now, and that was very rude to mentally flip of my wife"

I laughed and leaned in for a kiss while Emmett turned to Edward and Bella and flipped both of them off. "Better Eddie?" he asked smiling, before kissing me again.

*Flashback ends*

I stared out the window at the rain. I sighed as my radio played the one song I hated but loved at the same time.

_Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough do to  
I can't get past her  
falling faster  
True  
It hasn't done a lot for you_

And everytime he held you close  
Yeah, were you thinking of me?  
And when I needed you the most  
Well I hope you're happy

I sighed, thinking of him and picturing the day he left.

*Flashback*

"What are you doing?" I ask walking into Emmett's room.

He looks up with sadness in his eyes "I'm leaving" he said zipping his suitcase.

"What do you mean 'you're leaving'?" I asked my voice breaking.

He picked up his suitcase and just looked into my eyes "I'm sorry Lilliana" he whispered before brushing past me, and out the door.

I stood in the middle of his room in shock. It must have been hours before I broke down and cried on his bed.

*Flashback ends*

I flinched instinctively at the memory. It had been almost a year since the night that he suddenly up and left.I tried not to become like Bella when Edward left, and tried to still have a life. But, the fact that I tried to live the rest of my life, without becoming a depressed shell of a person, just made me lose him a second time.

*Flashback*

About 6 months after that night, my best friend Trevor and I were hanging out one Saturday, while my mom was doing a 24 hr nursing shift. He was making popcorn, while I was popping in a movie. There was a knock at my door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled into him before opening the door.

No one was there. I looked around confused, and Trevor came to the door and looked around. "Whatever" he muttered before turning back into the kitchen.

A few nights later, after putting my pajamas on in the bathroom, I walked into my bedroom to see Emmett sitting in my desk chair.

I my clothes and my jaw hit the floor. "Emmett?" I asked shocked.

He looked up at me with that same sadness and hurt in his eyes. I walked towards him and he stood up.

I smiled through my tears of joy and looked up at him who was only a few inches away from me "You're back?" I asked hopeful.

"No" he replied harshly "Well, actually, I was going to come back, but then when I knocked on your door the other day, and realized he was there, I no longer had a reason to stay in Brookline" he said with a slight hint of hurt in his voice.

I was taken back for a second "You don't understand Emmett" I pleaded with him "It wasn't what it looked like, just let me explain"

"No" he said roughly and glancing in to my eyes "You don't have to explain anything to me, I see how it is" I saw the tears in his eyes, that he would never shed, and they hurt me more than his words.

I started to explain but he cut me off "Listen Lil" he said "I couldn't find the right words to explain to you how much it hurt when I saw him. But, I think I found some lyrics that will help you know how much my heart hurts" and with that he was out my window, and the only thing I had to prove it wasn't all my imagination was a mix CD with only one song on it. When I listened to it, I bawled for two days straight.

*Flashback ends*

_I hope that love he gave you  
Was just enough to save you  
You nearly broke my heart  
Just look at what you're tearing apart_

Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough do to  
I can't get past her  
falling faster  
True  
It hasn't done a lot for you

As always, one tear rolled down my cheek as the song ended. I loved the song, because it was a part of Emmett I could always have with me. A constant reminder of thosefew blissful months we spent together. But, at the same time, it was a constant reminder of the second time I lost him. A constant tug at my heart when I listened to the lyrics.

I wiped away my tear and waited for the song to replay again. It started again and I sat still, listening to the lyrics.

_Now we're broken on the floor  
She just wants-_

Suddenly the song stopped playing. I turned towards my radio, thinking it was broken, but what I saw was the most beautiful man in the world.

There he was. Emmett was standing next to my radio with his hand on the stop button. My eyes filled with tears thinking that I was imagining him.

His eyes pleaded with mine "I'm so sorry Lil" he said suddenly kneeling in front of me. Although he was still taller than me, with me sitting on my desk chair. He looked into my eyes, never breaking his gaze "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry I left you, but Carlisle said we had to, and I didn't want to make you choose between your family and mine. And I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions the night I came back. I guess I half expected to find you like Bella, and I was hurt when I thought you were with that guy. I'm so sorry" he said taking my hand and laying it against the side of his face "Please forgive me" he whispered pleading.

I stared at him, with a mix of anger, hurt, sadness, love, shock and happiness. "Emmett" I said straight faced, staring down at him, who was still holding my hand "You put me through hell. You left and then came back just to break my heart a second time not to mention you left me with that stupid song and left me with so many unanswered questions. You never let me even explain. Then you came back, and didn't even tell me why you lef-"

I was suddenly cut off by a pair of cold lips on my own. I melted into him, wrapping my armsaround his neck. I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to kiss him.I smiled after he pulled away "You're very persuasive Emmett McCarty Cullen" I said while he rested his forehead on my own.

He smiled smugly "It's one of my many talents Miss Lilliana" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I immediatly burst into laughter, remembering how he always used to make me laugh when he did that. He smiled and then kissed me again "I missed you Lil" He whispered, his cold breath on my face.

I smiled "Damn right you did" I said before crashing my lips against his. I could feel him smile into the kiss, and I couldn't help smiling too. My boring, rainy Sunday had just become on of the best days of my life, all because he was back.


End file.
